Outcast
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Natsu is the outcast of the school. Doesn't have friends and is constantly alone. When a new blonde female transfer student enrolls in the school she instantly becomes best friends with him. What happens after three months when he gains more friends and starts pushing her away? Nalu.


Natsu sat alone at his desk like always. He was the school's outcast and he had no friends. Natsu had an incident a couple years back which caused him to be an outcast. No one liked him nor talked to him. The teacher entered with a stack of papers.

"Good morning students. We have a new student." He stated waving towards the door. In came a shy blonde girl with the brightest smile. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Hello. Nice to meet you all." She smiled.

"You may take your seat by Natsu Dragneel. Please raise your hand Natsu." The teacher pointed to the pink haired student who raised his hand sadly.

"Oh my gosh I cant believe she has to sit by him." One student mumbled.

"I know right. Poor girl."

"She has to sit by him." Lucy was getting annoyed by the rude comments made towards him. She sat beside him. He examined her. She noticed and smiled extending her hand.

"Hi." She smiled sweetly. He shook her hand a little shock.

"Hi." Natsu was use to being treated like dirt and never had friends. The teacher walked in front of the board and explained some Math questions for them to work on. Natsu was sorta struggling and he never got help.

"Do you need some help?" She looked at him struggling smiling.

"Really? You wanna help me...?" He looked at her as if she grew another head.

"Why wouldn't I? I wanna be your friend." She smiled again and his heart fluttered at what she said. 'A friend?' He questioned. "You got a cell?" She asked. He nodded. Lucy handed him a slip of paper shyly. "I-if you ever wanna te-text me..." She smiled shyly at him before moving her chair to his desk to help him with the question. She explained it to him better then the teacher explaining it. The bell rang and everyone practically ran out of the room except Lucy and Natsu. Lucy was packing up her stuff and Natsu looked at her. "You wanna go to the cafe around the corner? You-you don't have too but I think it'd be nice.." She smiled shyly and his eyes widen.

"Yeah. I'd like that!" He gave her a small smile and headed out of the classroom talking about anything. When they exited the classroom, a group of girls glared at the male standing behind the blonde.

"I feel bad for you Blondie. You have to hang out with the outcast." One girl glared at the male.

"Leave him alone would ya? He's got feelings just like you and don't judge people before you get to know them. So shut the hell up. Thanks." She said giving the girl a glare walking past them with Natsu following her.

"You stood up for me..." He looked at her in amazement.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend. Someone who hurts my friend is someone I don't need to be friends with." Natsu couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Thanks." He looked at her. She smiled.

"Oh no problem!" He couldn't help but hug her. She looked at him confused then just smiled. Once he let go they headed towards the cafe. Both talking and giggling all the way there.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy entered the cafe and found a table with two seats. They were looking at the menu. Silence went for a little bit while they ordered their coffee's.<p>

"Can I ask why you're an outcast? I know that is a sensitive subject but I'm just wondering." She refused to look at him. Natsu just sighed.

"It was just a stupid mistake. I got in a fight because of this girl and she ended up backstabbing me anyways. Ever since I lost all my friends and I never make new ones because everyone at school tells the new students a rumor about me. The girl kissed me that day, she took my first kiss and my heart. Then she just stomped on it. She made it look like she was getting beat up then I stood up for her and everyone picked on me. It happened in grade seven and it still follows me." Natsu sighed and looked at the blonde. She smiled at him sympathetically.

"I wont leave you, I promise." She smiled and he stared at her.

"Really?" His voice was shaken and Lucy knew he was broken.

"Yes really. I wanna be your best friend." She smiled and he smiled. Lucy realized this is the first time he smiled. "You have a great smile." She smiled bigger and so did he. Their drinks came and Lucy thanked the waitress. Lucy also got a cupcake. She took some icing on her finger and put it on Natsu's nose. She giggled at his nose. Natsu couldn't help but laugh then put some icing on her cheek.

"Natsu the chocolate nose dragon." She giggled. He laughed too. Five minutes later their faces were covered in chocolate. They couldn't help but laugh really hard. The waitress came with the bill. She looked at them weirdly slowly placing the bill on the table. Lucy sat up straight and looked at the black haired waitress.

"Thank you." She said in a high class voice making herself look as if high class with chocolate on her face. Natsu was trying to contain his laughter. She threw the money down that was exactly enough and grabbing her coffee while Natsu followed her movements. "I bid you a good day!" She said still in a high class voice and Natsu was laughing so hard and soon so was Lucy.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy ran down the sidewalk laughing. It started to rain soaking both of them. Lucy's apartment was just around the corner. She was slightly running in front of him.<p>

"I shall save you!" He said in a almighty voice making Lucy laugh harder. He came up behind her and picked her up in a bridal style hold and ran through the streets. They were still laughing, out of air by the time they reached the apartment.

"As a thanks for saving me, I shall grant you to come in for hot chocolate." Lucy said in a princess like manner. Natsu bowed before following her, both still giggling like little children. They reached the little apartment on the second floor. When they entered Natsu looked around. It looked cozy, medium sized.

"You live alone?" He asked.

"Yeah. Mom died when I was a little girl. Dad died a couple months ago." She sadly smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean too.."

"It's okay. I know you never meant too." She smiled. She put two cups of water and moved them in the microwave.

"I just wanna say thanks." Natsu said randomly.

"For what?" She asked, eyes on the microwave.

"For being my friend, let alone my best friend. I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid."

"One thing about me; I don't judge. I believe everyone has a good side or is some how misunderstood. When the teacher sat me beside you I knew I could form a friendship with you. I'm so glad I did." He smiled at her.

"How many people have you kissed?" He asked. Natsu remembered telling her about his first kiss but she never mentioned anything about her kissing. She coughed awkwardly.

"I-I never had a first kiss yet..." She coughed again. Natsu looked at her surprised.

"Why?"

"Well I'm shy to lean first and uh I guess I never got close to guys." The microwave beeped and Lucy took out the hot cups and put the mix in with a little of milk. She handed him his hot chocolate. The rain was still going down alot and lightning cracked across the sky. "You wanna just stay the night?" She asked. "I'd regret letting you walk home in this kind of weather."

"Sure." He smiled sipping on his hot chocolate.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay!" He said excitedly and walked to the living room and started looking for a movie. They both decided on a movie quickly. Finding it funny how they have alot in common. Lucy made popcorn and set it on the table while Natsu sat beside her. They watched a comedy. In which ended them laughing throughout the movie. Natsu and Lucy chose another movie and watched it only fell asleep on the couch half way through.

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes fluttered open to see a chest in her face. Her eyes widen and looked up to see a sleeping Natsu holding her in his arms, her arms pinned to her side and legs tangled with each other.<p>

"Natsu wake up." Lucy whispered. Natsu groaned and turned to the other side making Lucy go with him. She was now squished between the edge of the couch and Natsu.

"Five more minutes." He moaned snuggling into her. She had a blush creep on her face. Lucy slightly squirmed but his tight on her grew tighter.

"Come on. Wake up." She said. His eyes opened slightly and looked down at the blonde.

"Morning." He grinned.

"Morning." She giggled. Natsu's heart fluttered when she heard her laugh. He hadn't felt that in a long time, ever since the girl he liked broke his heart. Natsu quickly let go and sat up. He felt as if he loved this girl his whole life. The one that gave him a chance. But he knew deep down he couldn't trust again. Natsu felt sad knowing she'd probably end up hurting him.

"Are you okay?" Lucy questioned looking at him. Natsu couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. Just thinking." He stated.

"I hope it's good things." She smiled. "Now lets go eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later<strong>

Natsu's popularity went up alot. He had alot of friends thanks to Lucy. Natsu seemed so caught up in the popularity he forgot about his blonde best friend.

"Hey Natsu." She smiled.

"Hey Luce." He waved while being swarmed by his fan girls.

"You wanna hang later?" She asked sweetly.

"I cant. I'm hanging with some girls." He stated coolly.

"Right.." She smiled sadly. "H-have fun..." Lucy walked away from him and his fan girls for lunch. The day flew by so fast, the finally bell rung. Lucy walked the halls sadly, she had always liked that pink haired idiot but after she got him accepted he started pushing her away. When she came around the corner she was shocked at the sight. There was Natsu kissing a black haired female. Lucy didn't know how to react but on instinct she ran away. Tears falling down her soft cheeks. Lucy knew she wasn't Natsu's girlfriend but she missed the days when they hung out before he chose popularity over her. Later that day Natsu came walking out with all his fan girls clinging to him. He saw a certain red haired female sitting at a bench under the table.

"Hey Erza." He said walking towards her.

"Oh hey." She said a little anger raised in her voice. "So you kissed a black haired girl?" She suddenly asked.

"Girls leave us." He said to his fan girls. The girls all whined and walked off. "Who told you that?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy. She said she came around the corner and saw you making out with a girl with black hair." Erza stated with anger rising in her voice.

"Damn it! Where is she?!" He asked feeling guilty.

"Why? She told me to tell you she hopes you have fun being popular and maybe you guys shouldn't be best friends anymore... She said that." Natsu ran off towards Lucy's apartment. When he got there he jumped through her window looking for his blonde best friend. She was in the kitchen making supper not knowing he was there. Lucy came up to her room then suddenly being grabbed and pinned against the wall. She gasped in surprise. His hands we pressed against the wall on the both sides of her head trapping her between his muscular arms.

"What are you doing here...?" She asked him trying to glare at him but even then, she looked adorable to Natsu.

"I know you saw me kissing a girl but listen it-"

".. Was your girlfriend. I can see why, she looks pretty." Lucy finished for him. "You have been pushing me away for the past three months because you got more friends. Guess we weren't cut out to be friends..." Lucy looked him dead in the eye. "Now can you move please?"

"First she is not my girlfriend. What you saw was a misunderstanding. And no."

"Move."

"No."

"Move!"

"No!"

"Mo-mmmf?!" Natsu cut her off when he slammed his lips against her. She gasped in surprise. He pressed his body closer to her where there was no space between them. Lucy tried hard not to melt into the kiss. Lucy managed to push him back.

"Natsu don-" He held her in a tight hug smashing his lips on hers again. She was squirming and struggling in his arms before just standing still for a moment. He backed up still so close to her.

"I love you. I loved you since we met that first faithful day. I know that is probably cheesy but oh well. Cheese is yummy." He grinned and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I-I love you too..." She mumbled making him laugh slightly before capturing her lips again.


End file.
